une famille de demie
by Arabelleinwonderland
Summary: après leurs études Nina et Tsujiai on 2 enfants demie très bons en magie. Tsujiai etents humain il ne peuvents pas tous vivrent ensembles dans le royaume magique. Que faire quand leurs premier enfant ai invité a faire ses étude labat?


Apres leurs études Nina et Tsujiai ont très rapidement emménagé ensemble. Il été un couple très fusiolel . ils vivaient ensemble a tout juste 19 ans. En un an et demi plus tard il été déjà marier, très jeune a 21 ans. Un an plus tard Nina été déjà enceinte d'une petit e fille. Malgré leurs jeunes âges de 22 ans le couple très amoureux été prés à avoir un première enfant. La naissance de la petite fut un moment de pure bonheur, ils la nomére Akina. Il on bien vite comprit que la petite fille avait hériter des pouvoir magique sa mère. La petite de 2 ans fesser disparaitre et réapparaitre des objets.

Le jour du 2 eme anniversaire de leurs fille, Nina annonça qu'elle été de nouveau enceinte de 1 mois. Elle n'avait que 25 quand elle accouche d'un petit garçon, Kei. Lui aussi un vrai bonheur dans leurs vie.

Les enfants étent entrain de jouer tous les deux à 3 et 5 ans quand ils ont compris que le petit Kei aussi avait des pouvoir magiques. Il s'amuser a faire léviter les objets.

Les parents décidère d'envoyer leurs deux enfants a une école normal malgré leurs pouvoir magiques. Un jour alors que les enfants avait 4 et 6 ans Nina et Tsujiai on eu une conversation sérieuse avec leurs enfants leurs dissent qu'il ne pouvait pas pratique la magie endehort de la maison. Les autres personne n'on pas de pouvoir en de hort du royaume magique lieu, d'origine de leurs maman.

Akina et kei été tous les deux de très bon élèves ainsi que très bon en magie.

A 10 ans Akina a étais contacté par une école du royaume magique, tellement elle été bonne en magie malgré qu'elle ne soit qu'une demie. Nina voulais emménager dans le royaume magique pour que sa fille puise y faire ses études. Mais un problème c'est posé un humain ne peut pas vivre dans le royaume magique. Nina ne pourrait jamais se s'éparait de son mari. Elle l'avait déjà fait pendant trois longues années dans sa jeunesse elle ne voulait absolument pas se reséparé de lui. Il fallait trouvait une autre solution. Elle ne voulais pas privé sa petite fille de ses étude puis Akina voulais vraiment les faire au royaume magie qu'elle n'avais jamais encore visiter.

Ils ont donc commencer a cherché une famille d'accueil pour leurs filles. Deux semaine après le début des recherches Nina avait trouvait une famille pour sa fille quand la petite se mit a pleuré.

- Maman je ne veut pas vivre dans un monde magique dans une famille de sorciers que je ne connais pas.

- Comment sa ma chérie je croyer que tu avais envie de faire tes étude dans le royaume Magique.

- Oui maman j'en ai envie mais pas de vivre chez des inconnus.

- Tu verras ma chérie sa bien se passer tous comme sa ses bien passé pour moi en venent faire mes étude ici avec ma famille d'accueil.

- Oui mais maman je ne veux pas partir sans vous.

- Mais ma chérie tu c'est bien que papa ne peut pas vivre dans le royaume magique .

- Alors je n'irait pas, en tous cas pas sans Kei.

- Mais ma cherie il faudra attendre au minimum 2 ans avent que Kei soit assez grand pour faire ses études laba.

- Alors j'attendrais 2ans de plus c'est pas grave ce n'est pas long 2 ans je continuerais l'école ici en attendent.

- Comme tu veut ma cherie.

Comme prévu 2 ans plus tard Kei fut inviter a faire lui aussi ses étude au royaume magique.

Le jeune garçon sauta sur l'occasion. Comme l'école été un pensionnat ils n'ont pas eu besoin de lui trouvait une famille d'accueil. Les deux enfants et leurs mère son aller en week-end au royaume pour visiter l'école avent que Kei y aille. Sa sœur Akina ayant aussi un rendévous avec le directeur de l'école pour voir si elle aussi pouvais y faire ses études. Le directeur a été agréablement surprit pas les connaissances magique de la jeune fille venant de la terre. Il l'accepta donc aussi dans son école.

Ils retournèrent dans leurs monde et fit leurs bagages. Quelque semaines plus tard les enfants partirent pour trois années d'étude dans le royaume magique dans le même pensionnat comme l'avait souetté Akina.

Les enfants étént de très bons élèves dans leurs école de magie. Akina été même la meilleurs de sa classe après ses trois années d'études. Les enfants rentraire sur terre pour les grandes vacances et noël tous les ans. Leur père a réussi a avoir l'autorisation de leurs rendre visite dans le royaumes magique une choses normalement interdite au humain mais puisqu'il été un parent de deux éléves il a eu le droit d'y accéder temporellement ne prouvent jamais dépasser plus de dix jours de visite à la fois.

Une fois leurs diplôment en mains les enfants retournére en sur terre pour vivre à côté de chez leur parents. Akina c'été trouvait un petit ami au royaume qui a laissé sa famille derrière lui pour vivre avec sa copine sur terre par amour pour elle. La sorcière c'est plus tard marier avec le jeune homme est a eu trois enfants deux sorcier et une sorcière avec elle a leurs tour.

Kei a lui aussi trouvait l'amour mais lui avec une humaine une fois retourner sur terre. Leurs enfants eux non malheureusement hérités de aucun pouvoir.

A 57 ans Nina et Tsujiai été les heureux et jeunes grands- parents de cinq sublime petit enfants. Trois avec des pouvoirs et deux sans. Une belle et grande familles de sorciers et d'humains. Certain vivent sur terre d'autres dans le Royaume magique mais ils trouvent toujours un moyen de se retrouvait dans un monde ou l'autre. La magie en union avec les humain pour toujours dans une belle famille d'humain et de sorciers plaine de magie.


End file.
